Put the rum down, Captain
by IReallyLoveTea
Summary: When a drunken Hook disrupts the natural order of things, Emma is forced to remove him from the scene. Hook x Emma, Killian x Emma, Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

"Emma. Emma, come on. Wake up."

No.

"Emma, please come on."

Just five more minutes...

" _Emma_."

Henry didn't have to be at school for ages.

"Emma, for goodness sake. Do you want him to break the door down?"Slowly but surely, Emma felt her eyes open. And then close. And then open again. They closed once more and remained so, until a gentle shaking forced her to open them. A face swam before her eyes as she found her bearings. It took a few seconds of blinking before she could work out who the face belonged to. "Mary Margaret?"

"I didn't want to wake you but he's demanding to see you."

"Who, Henry?" She sat up like a spring, suddenly feeling very alert.

"No, not Henry."

Mary Margaret's words went in one ear and out the other as Emma tossed the covers away and swung her legs round the side of the bed. "Is he hurt? What's happened to him?"

" _Not_ Henry." She took hold of Emma's arms. "Hook."  
She felt her expression of concern melt into one of confusion. Hook? Why did Hook want to see her? "Is he in trouble?"

Mary Margaret bit her lip and for the first time since she'd woken her, Emma thought she saw laughter in her eyes. "I think he's drunk."

"I thought he was permanently drunk."

"I did too until I saw him drunk. He's shouting in the street for you. Everyone's looking out their windows."  
Emma shrugged. "What do you want me to do about it?" All she wanted was to go back to sleep. She had a busy day tomorrow. Someone had broken into Granny's and she needed to find out who. The only way she could do that was if she had a clear mind, something a drunk Hook could distract her from.  
She fell back down on her bed and pulled the covers over her head, turning away from Mary Margret's concerned expression.  
"Emma!" she exclaimed, "If you don't go and sort him out, David will and he'll have to spend the night in a cell."  
"It might teach him not to drink so much."  
" _Emma._ "  
And then she heard it. A soft thud, thud, thud as if something was hitting the window. Emma emerged from the covers and exchanged a glance with Mary Margaret. "What was that?"  
"Hook. He's throwing stones at the window."  
"And you're just _letting_ him do that?" She once again pushed the covers away. A few seconds later she made her way out the room and ran down the stairs, stopping dead at the scene in front of her.

David was handcuffed to the bed by one hand, wearing only boxer shorts. "God's sake," complained Emma, shielding her eyes, "Could you find a way to not scar me? Just for once."  
Mary Margret followed her down and also stopped at the sight of him. There was a sheepish expression on her face. "I had to handcuff him or he would've gone out and caused trouble for Hook."  
"And you just happened to have them on hand?"  
"Emma, I-" David began.  
"I don't want to hear about your weird kinks." She made her way to the window, specifically not looking at her father, and opened the curtain a crack to peer through. Hook, sure enough was throwing stones at the window. He stumbled even when he was standing still and took swigs from the bottle of rum in his hand. "He really is out of it," mused Mary Margret, standing behind Emma.  
"Guess this is a job for the Sherriff," She replied.

"Well I would but I'm a bit stuck…" said David.  
"Not _you_."

She hurtled back up the stairs and pulled on the jeans and shirt she'd been wearing earlier. In a matter of seconds she'd made her way out the door, shutting it behind her. An involuntary shudder travelled through her as she tried to push the image of David from her mind. She really needed to get her own place. It was a good thing Henry was spending the night with Regina.

The air was bitter and cold and the pavement sparkled with rain in the lamplight. Autumn was really upon them. Hook stood in the middle of the road, squinting up at the window. He wore his usual attire of black leather, disappearing against the darkness.  
He hadn't noticed her yet, which was a good thing. Emma had the advantage. She noticed how he was no longer holding the rum in his hand, instead had placed it clumsily on the pavement. If she was quiet enough and he was drunk enough – which she was sure he was – she could quickly move in and snag the rum. Operation Snag The Rum. There was a reason Henry came up with the code names.

She tiptoed out into the darkness and made her way towards the bottle. Her fingertips had only just brushed it when – "Swan!"  
"Hook," she greeted as she wrapped her hand around the bottle and straightened up.  
"If you wanted a drink, love, you could've just asked."  
"Yeah, well. I don't want a drink."  
"Then –forgive me- but why have you so unwittingly stolen my bottle?" He was swaying on the spot, Emma noticed. Totally out of it.  
"You're causing a disruption. This –" she held up the bottle, "Is the cause of the disruption."

"Sorry, Swan but you appear to not be making sense," He took a step towards her and almost fell over. "And you know what I think about sense. You should be making it."  
"I think it's the other way around, " said Emma, supressing an eye roll, "Come on, Hook, let's get you home."  
"Why don't you call me Killian."  
"Because right now you're being a drunken pirate."  
"A devilishly handsome drunken pirate." He made a grab for the bottle but Emma held it away. In his normal state, he would have been able to steal it back, but he was definitely not in his normal state. "You're ruining all the fun."  
"Yup. Now let's go."  
He leaned so close that Emma could smell the alcohol on his breath. Usually she found it hard to stifle her attraction for the infamous pirate but right now, she found it hard thinking of a reason why she was attracted to him. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'get really drunk or go home'?"  
She took a step back. "Pretty sure that's not a phrase."  
He took a step forward. "My darling Swan, I think you'll find it is."  
This time she didn't step back. "If you don't escort yourself home, I'll have to escort you to a cell."  
"Why don't _you_ escort me home," he whispered in a (what he hoped was) a seductive manner. She looked at him with a serious Sherriff expression, but he simply cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Fine," she finally said, "But no funny business."  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
She chose not to answer, and instead linked her arm with his and began walking him back to his flat. Hook had bought a flat when he returned to Storybrook without the Jolly Rodger. It was only a tiny thing with one bedroom and a little living room. Emma had only been there a few times but she knew the way. Hook apparently didn't, even though it was his flat.  
"This is very intimate," He mentioned as they walked.  
"There's nothing intimate about it."  
"Arm in arm, a romantic stroll under the stars." He tripped and Emma yanked him up before he fell, "Be gentle, love."  
Eventually they made it to his front door. Hook pulled the key from his pocket and attempted to open the door, unable to even find the lock. Emma gave a sigh and took the key from him before unlocking the door. "Atta girl. I like my women feisty," he said as they walked into their dark passage. "It makes the other… activities far more enjoyable."

Emma led him into the flat, switching on lights as she went. She pushed him down on the sofa, which caused him to make a noise of appreciation. "I'm going to make you some coffee."  
"I don't want any coffee, lass."  
"Stay here."  
The kitchen was small, just like the rest of his flat. She managed to find a clean mug as she waited for the kettle to boil. She noted it had a little ship printed on it, which made her smile. The milk was off so she decided to serve him the coffee black. That was probably for the best.  
He sniffed at the coffee, making a face. "Got anything a bit stronger?"  
"Nope." She took a seat in the chair opposite him.  
"Not even a little stronger?"  
"Drink the coffee."  
"You really are a remarkable woman, Swan." She glanced up to find he was looking at her quite seriously.  
"Drink the coffee," she repeated, her voice a little weaker.  
To his dismay, he took a sip. He made to place the cup on the coffee table but Emma raised her eyebrows at him. Like a scolded child, he took another sip. _If only he drank coffee like he does rum,_ thought Emma.  
"So why are you drinking so much?" She inquired when the silence became uncomfortable.  
"I always drink, or have you not been paying attention?"  
She shook her head. "Not like this."  
"I am a pirate without a ship. The only thing I've got is my rum, sweetheart."  
"And the looting."  
He raised his cup in a toast. "To the looting." And then he slopped most of it down himself. "Bloody hell."  
She couldn't help but give a small smile. "What would your crew say if they could see you now?"  
"They'd think I was a bloody idiot."  
" _I think_ you're a bloody idiot."  
"I think I'm a devilishly handsome bloody idiot."  
"I think you're a drunk bloody idiot. Drink your coffee."  
"I think I'm in love with you."

Emma's head snapped up. He met her gaze completely serious. "Killian…" She warned.

"Emma."  
"Drink your coffee," She said, barely audible. She could hear her heart beating, but she wasn't going to let him get to her.  
He took another sip and then placed it down on the coffee table. Half of it tipped over the side of the mug, staining the table. Hook made no attempt to clean it and instead, settled back against the sofa. Emma watched him, wondering if he was going to fall asleep. He certainly looked that way; blinking slowly and swaying ever so slightly even when he was sat.  
"Will I need to check on you tomorrow?" she asked, determined to keep him awake until he'd finished his coffee. The alcohol seemed to be winning against the caffeine.  
"Aye. You can bring your boy if you like. I've promised him a sword fight or two."

"A sword fight?" Her voice was slightly sharper than she'd intended.  
"Relax, Swan. He only wishes to learn and due to his intelligence, it is I he's asked to teach him."  
"Over my dead body."  
"I quite fancy you when you're being so infuriating stubborn." He took a flask of rum from his pocket and gave it a swirl before knocking it back.  
" _Hook!"_ She reached forward and snatched it off him. "That's it, I'm done with you." She slipped the rum into her pocket. "I'm going home and I'm going to bed."  
"Unfortunate how it's not with me."  
"Cut the inappropriate comments. I'll see myself out," She mumbled and made her way to the door. She could hear Hook stumbling behind her but she chose to ignore him as she opened the door. She hadn't even opened for a millisecond before he'd caught up with her, reached over and slammed it closed. "Humour me for a moment, Swan."  
Emma shuffled uncomfortably. She knew what Hook was about to ask her. "I should go." She said quietly. "Try and get some sleep."  
"I just need to know one thing. Let me know one thing." Was that a break in his voice?  
"Killian." She closed her eyes and shook her head. Dangerous territory.  
"If it wasn't for Neal…?"  
"Please."  
"Answer me. Emma. Please." She opened her eyes and looked up into his, staring so seriously down at her. Suddenly she realised the reason for his drinking. "I want the truth."  
"I don't think you can handle it."  
"Try me," He paused, " _Love._ "  
She drew in a breath. Could she tell him the truth? She'd been bottling up her thoughts for so long, she couldn't determine what was real and what wasn't. What she needed was to tell someone how she felt, but was Hook really the right person?  
No.  
"I need to put Henry first." She refused to meet his eyes. "You underestimate my feelings for you, that's why you need confirmation. I think… given a chance I have feelings that could grow into –" She stopped herself, "But they can't. I _can't_ let myself – I, I-"  
"Emma," He said softly, "Emma, look at me."  
She couldn't. He gently tilted her head up with his hand so she was forced to meet his eyes. He spoke to her as Killian, not as Hook, honestly and without restraint: "Henry would want you to be happy, whether with Neal or with my good self. I could make you happy, Emma."  
She moved her chin away from his hand. "Henry makes me happy."  
"Emma, _please._ "  
"You don't love me. You only think you do. Everyone thinks they love me until they realise they don't."  
"Emma, I-"  
She opened the door and escaped out of it. To be safe, she closed it behind her. She waited a few moments as she slowed her breathing and then she began to relax when she realised he wasn't going to follow her.

She made her way home in good time, allowing the cold air to clear her head. She'd always known that there was something between her and Hook, but his confession came at a shock. She felt so vulnerable and powerless. To fall for someone who made her feel that way would be reckless, let alone stupid. Henry was the one she had to put first and Henry would be.  
"Emma?" Came Mary Margaret's voice when she stepped inside. She and David were sat at the table with mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. "How'd it go?"  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
She stomped up the stairs and pulled her boots off, throwing them into a corner. Then she fell on the bed and slept, fully clothed. Tomorrow, she'd have to fix things.

 **Thank you for reading! I've seen a few drunk Captain Swan fics so I thought I'd join in with the trend! Anyway, I like to look at this as a deleted scene from series 3 (even though series 4 is over and things played out differently…) Part 2 should be up soon. Let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Emma noticed when she woke the next morning was the throbbing making a home in her temples. It was like a drum, beating against her skin. Light flooded in from the room, directly into her eyes. She groaned and rolled over onto her other side, hoping an absence of sun would make the pain go away. She was wrong. It only increased as time went on and Emma strongly suspected she needed some painkillers.  
It took all her effort but she managed to pull herself up and then out of bed, the only thought getting her through being the promise of pain relief. She dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of faded jeans and a shirt. She couldn't be bothered to hunt for her red leather jacket.  
"You look terrible," said Mary Margaret as Emma trudged into the kitchen. "And you didn't even drink anything. Or did you?"  
"Did you?" David perked up.  
"No, I didn't so you can stop it with the protective dad mode, okay?" said Emma as she took a seat at the table. "What time is it?"  
"Twelve."  
" _Twelve_?"  
"Don't worry about it, Emma," said Mary Margaret as she pulled a kitchen chair out from under the table. It squeaked against the floor. Emma grit her teeth. As soon as Mary Margaret sat down opposite her daughter, she pushed a glass of orange juice and two paracetamol tablets towards her.  
Emma stared at the pain relief with slightly narrowed eyes. "How did you know?"  
"I always get a headache after a late night. I think it may be passed down, like cinnamon on hot chocolate."  
"Thanks." She took the tablets, hoping they'd kick in straight away. She had a lot to do and she'd be damned if she let a headache stop her. "Have you heard from Henry?"  
"No but Regina called. She said he's asked for you. Regina said he can't leave until he's finished his homework but he said I'm his teacher so I'll let him off."  
"Smart kid."  
"I know. So how was Hook?"  
Emma blinked a few times. She'd tried to push the conversation with Hook out of her mind. She couldn't think about him at the moment, not with Neal and Henry. She knew that if she thought about Hook more than she should, it would manifest into something bigger, which would turn into something even harder to ignore. She was kidding herself if she thought it hadn't manifested into something already. "He's alright."  
Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows over her tea. "What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Emma. You're forgetting, I may not have had twenty-eight years with you but I _know_ you." She threw a look at David for support.  
"Yeah," he chimed in. "We both know you." Emma sighed. She knew she couldn't get away with telling them nothing, but she could let them in on the bare minimum. "Hook was just drunk. I took him back to his flat to sober him up and some things were said."  
"What kind of things?" David asked, folding his arms. Protective dad mode was back.  
"Things between me and Hook."  
They exchanged a glance and Emma knew she had won. Even though her parents were doing their best to be parents, they were both painfully aware of how independent Emma had become. They may have created her but they missed her life, and nothing could be done about that. They knew when to back off. She was a grown woman who could take care of herself, something she'd been doing her whole life. Without her parents.  
She finished the remains of her orange juice and ran to the door before they could question her further. "I'll see you later. I have a hungover pirate to deal with."  
She left before they could say anything else to her. By the time she rounded the corner, her headache was disappearing. Those tablets had definitely taken the edge off.  
They did nothing, however, to calm the sudden nervous feeling fluttering around her heart, or the beating of butterfly wings against her stomach. Hook and his confession had gotten to her. She replayed his words over in her head. She hoped that perhaps if she played them enough, they'd disappear. She had no such luck.  
She had to face Hook and tell him how she felt. But how did she feel? She'd always had trouble unjumbling her feelings. When she was in the system and carted from foster home to foster home her feelings had become a blur. She struggled finding happiness. Even now she found herself fighting the same battle; her feelings for Hook or her duty to Henry? It was simple. Henry had to come first.  
 _Henry would want you to happy._ There was undeniable truth in Hook's statement. Henry was the most selfless person Emma had ever met. All he would want was her happiness, even if it meant his own suffering.  
No, Henry wouldn't suffer. Emma was sure they'd get along just fine. _Killian could teach him to sword fight and how to sail a ship._ She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Henry would love that. Perhaps there was a light at the end of the tunnel. One thing was for sure – she definitely needed a coffee to wake her up before she faced him.  
Grannie's was almost empty when she entered, apart from Belle who was sat at the counter reading and sipping on a hot chocolate. Emma slid onto a seat next to her and ordered a drink. Belle glanced up from her book and gave Emma a warm smile. "Hi, Emma. You're in early," she commented.  
"So are you."  
"Yeah, I like to get a drink before I go to the library. Usually Rumple is with me but he said he's got a few things to sort out."  
Emma's thoughts immediately flew to Hook. "Gold's not up to his old tricks again, is he?"  
"Oh, no! At least I hope not. I think he knows how much he'd upset me if he were."

Emma took a moment to consider this. Gold had certainly toned down a notch since Belle had asked him to. It was true that music tamed the wild beast. Speaking of wild beasts – "Has Hook been in here this morning?"  
"Killian? Not that I know of but I haven't been in long. Why, is he in trouble?"  
"No, I'm just looking for him."  
"Well, I hope you find him." She once again blessed Emma with one of those genuine smiles, "He cares for you, y'know."  
Her eyes narrowed. "Hook? Where did that come from?"  
"Nowhere, I just thought – I…" She paused, taking another sip of her chocolate. "I think he's not cared for someone for a long time, if you know what I mean. It's the making of him, caring for someone. Like it is for Rumple. Whatever dark past we may have, we are redeemed by love."  
" _Love?"  
_ Her eyes widened as she realised she might have stepped too far. "Love comes in many shapes and forms. Especially friendship."

"Look if you see him, just let him know I was looking for him."  
"I will, I promise."  
Glad she ordered takeout, Emma grabbed her coffee and headed straight for the door. Her fingertips had only just brushed the handle when it opened and she was forced to jump back in fear of being hit. She glanced up to mumble apologies and froze. Hook stood, grinning down at her. "Swan!" he greeted in his usual manner. "Just the lass I was looking for."  
"Funny that," Emma mumbled.  
"Wait here while I get a drink, will you?  
"I'll wait outside."  
"As you wish."  
Emma shuffled out the door. Even as she closed her eyes to the cold and took in as much air as she could, she was unable to slow her heart. What was wrong with her? She hadn't felt that way until she first met Neal. She felt like a lovesick teenager.  
No.  
Not lovesick.  
Hook emerged carrying a coffee. He gave Emma a smile and she felt her stomach flip. How was he able to be so… casual? He confused her to no end. She felt far from casual. In fact, she felt like hiding herself from the world.  
"Fancy a walk along the beach, love?" he asked.  
"Sure." She had to get it over with sooner or later.  
At first they walked in silence. Emma was glad about that as she was spared some time to think. She had no idea what she was going to say to him or how she was going to breach the subject of the night before. Perhaps, if she was lucky, he would. Then again, Emma was never lucky.  
She would be open with him. She'd tell him exactly how she felt. She had feelings for him, yes and she was attracted to him but Henry would have to come first. Henry would _always_ come first.  
For some reason, Emma knew in her gut that Hook would be okay with that. He'd probably use it to his advantage and get to know Henry a little better. If Henry liked him – and Emma was confident that he already did – then Hook knew he'd go up in her estimations. After all, he had risked his life to help Henry in Neverland. He risked his life to save David, as well. Emma felt something unpleasant seal itself around her heart. Guilt?

"Why are you so quiet, Swan?" he asked when they reached the beach. "While the mysterious silent type may be compelling at first, it can quickly become tedious."  
"I was just thinking about last night." She focussed her gaze towards the sea. The sun made her eyes hurt.  
"Ah." A pause. "You should know that I am ashamed of my behaviour and for what I did."  
"Ashamed?" Her voice was slightly sharper than she intended.  
"Yes, of course Swan. Throwing stones at your parents' window was not one of my finest achievements."  
 _Oh._ "Nothing was broken. It's fine."  
"That may well be, but it does not excuse my behaviour."  
"Look at you," she said with a slight smile. "The terrifying pirate Captain Hook, apologising because of some stones."  
"Listen. The stone throwing is very mild compared to some of the other things I should be apologising for."  
"Like what?"  
"I do not wish to dwell on my past. To the future." He held out his coffee cup in a toast.  
"Try not to spill it down yourself again."  
His brows furrowed. "Again?"  
"Last night," said Emma, throwing him a quizzical look. "We toasted to looting. You spilled the coffee down yourself."  
"I.. did?" He took a sip of his drink with the same confused look on his face. "I don't remember having coffee."  
"You… don't?"  
"No, but I do remember waking up and smelling coffee. Perhaps that's why."  
Emma stopped walking. She threw her cup in the nearest bin, suddenly not very thirsty. "What _do_ you remember?"  
He ran a hand across his chin in thought. "You escorted me home and you stayed for a little while."  
"Do you remember anything after that?"  
"I'm not sure, lass. But I haven't been that drunk in a while."  
Emma's heart began to sink. "You said you were looking for me. Why?"  
"I wished to see if you had made it home alright."  
"Do you remember me leaving?"  
"No."  
She swallowed a lump in her throat. He didn't remember. He didn't remember how he told her that he loved her. Her eyes flashed up to his for the briefest moment and she saw nothing but confusion. She remembered how his eyes had burned into hers the night before as he asked her about Neal. There was an intensity – almost a desperation – that had vanished like fire under water.  
"I should go," said Emma, humiliated. At least she hadn't the chance to tell him that given the right opportunity, she could feel something for him too.  
She turned to leave but Hook caught her arm and gently pulled her back. "I must admit I have not been entirely truthful with you, Swan."  
"How?" She pierced him with a stare.  
"The reason why I had been drinking so heavily– "His eyes flickered away for a moment. Emma shuffled uncomfortably. "Is because of you, Swan. I willed myself to forget you from the moment I had the first sip of rum."  
Emma's heart fluttered. "Killian..."  
"Let me finish. I realise how ridiculous it sounds now and how wrong I was. I assure you it won't happen again. It wouldn't have happened at all if I had not made the decision to tell –"  
"Tell?" She took a step closer.  
"To tell Neal that I am backing off."  
"Neal? Backing… off?"  
"I have made many selfish decisions in my life. But I plan to do right by you."  
"What are you saying?"  
"You're a family, love. I've broken up too many families in my lifetime. When I ripped apart the Crocodile's family, it cost me my happiness. I truly believed I would never find happiness again." He wasn't even going to fight? Was she not worth fighting for?  
Shame sealed itself around her heart. What was she doing? Pitting Hook and Neal against each other? She had told Neal she loved him and it was not a lie. She had always loved him. She always would. He was her first love and Henry's father. But love, she'd come to realise, surfaced in many different ways. Yes, she would always love Neal but she'd never love him like she used to. Their life was over. And Hook? No, she didn't love Killian but she felt the potential.  
"Say something, Swan. I may just die if you don't."  
Emma's eyes flashed up to his. In the original story of Peter Pan, Captain Hook was always portrayed as a villain but _her_ Hook wasn't. He was too selfless for his own damn good. This was a side Emma had seen almost too much; when he returned with the bean to save Henry's life, when he found a cure for David, and now with Neal. She too would be good and selfless. For Henry.  
She averted her eyes. "I hope you find your happiness."  
His smile was fleeting and sad. "Perhaps I shall." She began to leave but Hook caught her by the arm. "But know, Emma, that the moment Neal breaks your heart or steps out of your life, I will be here. And I will be ready."  
"We'll see," she said and tugged her arm from his grasp. She held in tears as she walked away. Emma didn't cry. She never cried. Too many tears were spent during her time at different foster homes. She would not use them on a Pirate.  
She felt more frustrated than she did sad. After all those moments in Neverland, where Hook had claimed to fight for her, he had decided to do the right thing just when Emma was beginning to fall for him.  
She had been taught a lesson. A cold, hard lesson which had smacked straight into her. The only happiness she could ever allow herself was the relationship she had with Henry. Everywhere else there was pain and loss.  
 _Stupid Pirate,_ she thought as she exited the beach. She would never let herself explore her feelings for Hook again.

 **Thank you for reading the concluding part of this short story. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been very busy. This was merely an exercise to find Killian and Emma's voices – the real Captain Swan fun is about to begin! Which brings me to a few announcements. Number one is that I shall be setting up a story for Once Upon A Time which revolves around the idea of Regina being unable to cast the original curse. It shall be very Captain Swanish for all you likeminded Captain Swan fans. So take a visit to my profile this time next week and it should be up!  
Another announcement is that I'll also be setting up a Captain Swan One Shot story thing called "Once Upon a Love Song", so if you have any Captain Swan prompts you've always wanted to see come to life then let me know in the comments and keep your eyes peeled…  
Once again, thank for the reading! **


End file.
